The Best New Year Prank
by HogwartsGryffindorWitch62442
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. What pranks await this year? who knows, especially if they have some special help.


A/N: Hey guys! It's me again and there is another New Year story. Special thanks to Jnna01, whose review gave me the inspiration to write this story. I'm sorry I haven't answered your review, but I'm afraid I completely forgot about that fanfic after I published it. If I get any reviews, I promise I'll be a nice girl this year and won't forget about my stories ;-)

So, enjoy the story! ;-)

Fred and George Weasley were fourth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year, their parents decided to visit their brother Bill in Egypt during Christmas holiday. Like the year before, they decided to stay at Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione, and the rest of their siblings who were still at Hogwarts.

Of course, the fact that the famous troublemakers Fred and George Weasley were at Hogwarts meant that that year's Christmas holiday was going to go down in history. While last year's fireworks were a great prank, this year they were planning to take their professors up on their offer from last year.

"So, what do you think, Forge? Would the professors actually be willing to help us?" one of them asked the other.

"I don't know Gred, but I hope so… for their own good," answered the other. The professors would not enjoy the pranks played on them if they went back on their word.

"Ok, then… so when are we gonna ask them?"

"But there are like three students at the school right now. What's the point if all of the professors are gonna know about it before?"

"You're right. Ok, then maybe we should choose one. Who?"

George (or Fred, who knows) didn't even hesitate before replying. "Snape, of course. He seemed to like our prank last year… let's see how far he can go out of his uncomfortable comfort zone."

"Ok, let's get going then."

They immediately went to see their professor. They went down to the dungeons. Most of the students were filled with a sense of dread when standing outside the Dungeon bat's office, but Fred and George Weasley were so used to it by now it didn't really scare them anymore. They knocked on the door and after a few seconds, the door opened.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley. May I ask what are you doing down here at this hour? It is quite late, in fact, almost curfew."

Snape looked very intimidating, as always, but Fred and George weren't intimidated at all.

"We just thought you could help us with something. You know, like you offered last year," said one of the twins, with a sweet but devilish smile on his face.

"I am afraid I don't follow."

"Look, sir , we just need your help with a prank, ok? You said you'd help us last year, remember…sir?" said Fred.

Snape thought for a moment. "I seem to recall something, indeed. Do come in," he finally said and stepped aside so the twins could come in.

In the next three hours, they managed to devise a perfect prank.

Finally, the New Year's Eve was upon them. They had a party, students and professors of Hogwarts together counted down the last seconds of the old year and toasted to the New Year. But at about one o'clock, everyone suddenly had to go to the place where the ass seeks justice… the toilets of Hogwarts were suddenly crowded. Teachers and students ran to relieve themselves first. All the wizards and witches left at Hogwarts were gathered at the toilets, and the smell emanating from there was just horrible. But three people seemed to be immune to all of that.

When, finally, the problems of the Hogwarts inhabitants lessened, they left the toilets. But at the same time, they realized the smell of whatever it was they have produced was so bad they really needed to go outside so they can breathe. But when they walked through the great castle's doors…

Headmaster Dumbledore had the honour of being hit first. In fact, it was Severus Snape who hit him with a snowball right to the head. When he realized what was going on, he wanted to return the cold favour, but he couldn't see his attacker in the dark. Soon, everyone was covered in snow. Some even had the misfortune to become snowmen themselves. Just as they thought they were doomed, the sky suddenly erupted in all possible colours. But what they haven't expected to see what they saw then. Before them stood their favourite pranksters Fred and George Weasley and – did they drink one… or maybe five glasses to many? – their scary Potions professor, Severus Snape. Just as they thought things couldn't get any weirder, they hugged each other, raised their glasses and started to sing. Soon, they were dancing with each other and their audience was so perplexed they weren't even able to laugh.

Suddenly, all went quiet and they found themselves in the darkness again. Then, behind them, a voice they all knew too well, only this time it was a hundred times louder, said in a tone that made them all want to run and hide.

"I am afraid we are done with the festivities for tonight." Said the scary voice of Severus Snape.

"If any of you actually thought I would do something as…unspeakable…as whatever this was supposed to be, you were sorely mistaken. Rest assured that I will find whoever did this and I will punish them so they will regret their very existence. Now, if you are done participating in your degrading and completely nonsensical activities for the night, I will advise you to finally retire to your beds. Students, you have exactly ten minutes to get…out…of…my…sight."

After that scary speech, all of the students quickly went back to the castle, and the professors followed them after a few moments. In the end, there were only four people left outside: Fred and George Weasley, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. Minerva approached the other three, who were standing together a few meters away from her. She assumed the authors of the spectacular prank were, as always, the Weasley twins and Severus had already found out who the culprit was.

But then she saw the tree of them high five each other.

Could it really be…?

"Dear Merlin, how did you manage to pull that off?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, Minerva?" asked Severus innocently.

She knew she was right just by the tone of his voice. "So that's why we all had to use the toilet so suddenly. I thought there was something wrong with the firewhisky."

"Well, I am a Potions Master, dear Minerva," answered Severus.

The twins were having a very hard time trying to keep themselves from laughing.

"And just how did you make the copies of yourselves? It was a brilliant peace of magic, singing, dancing and everything…" asked Minerva.

"We didn't," smirked Severus. Then he suddenly got very serious.

"But if you dare say a word of what you've seen or heard right now to anyone…" he didn't finish the sentence, but everyone understood the treat and McGonagall wowed herself to never cross her friend.

"I understand, Severus. Anyway, at least allow me to say - congratulations, to all of you," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Then she hurried back to the castle.

"Thank you so much for your help, professor," said the twins in unison.

"Anytime, guys. Anytime," smiled professor Snape. "Goodnight, and Happy New Year"

"Happy New year, professor," said Gred.

"Goodnight," finished Forge.

They took a few steps back towards the castle, when they heard Severus again. "Mr Weasleys!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"One hundred points to Gryffindor."

A/N: Happy New Year, guys! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I haven't really checked this story as much as I should yet and I am also, unfortunately, not a native English speaker. Please tell me if I should continue this stories, and I might actually be good and do it for once (sorry Jnna01 ;-))


End file.
